The Junior, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Junior, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (If you have not finished The Sophomore, Book 2) * Keep playing. (Choice 2) * Go to The Sophomore, Book 2! If you choose "Go to ''The Sophomore, Book 2!" you are taken out of the book and The Sophomore, Book 2 pops up ready to play.'' Choice 1 (If you have finished The Sophomore, Book 2) * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 * Full Blown (��20) * Bubblegum Babe (��20) * Good Ombre (��15) * Playing with Fire * The Classic * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power * Braid Runner Choice 4 * Yes, I'd like to rename Emily. (Choice 5) * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Emily." Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. If you choose the second option you go back to Choice 2. Choice 7 * Choose my love interest. (Choice 8) * Remain single. Choice 8 * Chris * Kaitlyn * James * Zig * Becca Choice 9 * Am happy with my choice! * Want to date someone else. * Would rather be single. If you choose the middle option you go back to Choice 8. Chapter One: Live While We're Young Choices Choice 1 * Wrote a lot. (No effect) * Prepared for junior year. (No effect) * Chilled so hard. (No effect) Choice 2 * There must be something. (No effect) "Evidence Unlocked", you've unlocked the traffic photo. Choice 3 * Where did you find these guys? (No effect) * Do you think they'll raise a lot of money? (No effect) * Who else will be there? (No effect) Choice 4 * Hairstyles * Outfits * Back to the story Choice 5 (Hairstyles) * Out of the Blue (��20) * Full Blown (��20) * Bubblegum Babe (��20) * Good Ombre (��15) * Playing With Fire * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power * Braid Runner * The Classic * Back to Customize Choice 5 (Outfits) * Quirky * Sexy * Classy * Edgy * Back to Customize Choice 6 (Outfits - Quirky) * Plum Hither * Overall Impression (��25) * Goldilocks (��20) * Dot Topic (��20) Choice 6 (Outfits - Sexy) * Crop It Like It's Hot * Cross My Heart (��25) * Tickled Pink (��20) * Glitterbug (��20) Choice 6 (Outfits - Classy) * Garden Variety * True Blue (��25) * Mauve Mentality (��20) * Floral And Flirty (��20) Choice 6 (Outfits - Edgy) * Cozy Up * Meshed Up (��25) * Grunge And Roses(��20) * Maroon Jive (��20) Choice 7 * Choose this look! * Back to Quirky/Sexy/Classy/Edgy Choice 8 * Continue Customizing! * All done! Choice 9 * A little bare. (No effect) * A work in progress. (No effect) * Our home now. (No effect) Choice 10 * These are so cute! (No effect) "Home Sweet Home", you spruced up your apartment. Choice 11 (Love Interest) * Learn so much about each other. (No effect) * Grow even closer. (No effect) * Finally have some privacy. (No effect) Choice 11 (Single) * This will be different, though. (No effect) * We're gonna binge so much TV! (No effect) * After all, you're my best friend. (No effect) Choice 12 * They call themselves Alphas? (No effect) * Everything in this house looks expensive. (No effect) * There are so many people here tonight! (No effect) Choice 13 * Ask Abbie about art classes. (No effect) * Join a club or organization. (No effect) * Date every cutie in your path. (No effect) Choice 14 * This party is packed! (No effect) * I should watch where I'm going. (No effect) Choice 15 * You read The Freshman? (No effect) * Did you ever have class with Vasquez? (No effect) * Do you like writing too? (No effect) Choice 16 * Where's my ticket? (No effect) * I barely know you! (No effect) * I have a boyfriend/girlfriend. (No effect) * That sounds pretty romantic. (Nathan +Romance) You only get one of the last two depending on if you are dating someone or if you are single. You will not get both. You only get choice 17 if you have a love interest. Choice 17 (Chris) * That sounds perfect. (�� 12) * I'd rather stick around a bit longer. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Kiss me. * We should make a wish at the fountain. Choice 17 (Kaitlyn) * That does sound nice. (��12) * I'd rather stick around a bit longer. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * To make three wishes. * You to kiss me instead tonight. Choice 17 (James/Zig) * Absolutely (��12) * We should stick around a bit longer. Diamond Choice 1 (James) * Kiss me, obviously. * Make a wish in that fountain. Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) * Make a wish! * Make out! Choice 17 (Becca) * That sounds perfect. (��12) * I'd rather stick around a bit longer. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Kiss me. * Make that wish. "Love In Bloom" You and LI shared a moment together in the greenhouse. Choice 18 * We'll dance with you! (��19) (Bust A Move) * You can sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * You should celebrate your progress! * You can make your own moves! * Let’s embrace being silly Chapter Two: A Head Full of Dreams Choices Choice 1 * How do you not know how to do your laundry? (No effect) * Why did you really skip the party? (No effect) * Won't Tyler be disappointed? (No effect) Choice 2 * Highlight their good deeds. (No effect) * Learn more about their members. (No effect) Choice 3 * Celebration. (No effect) * Bandits. (No effect) * Tubular. (No effect) Choice 4 * Choose this look! (Knit-Erary Figure) (��30) (New Book, New Look) * Choose this look! (Vest Dressed) (��12) * Choose this outfit. (Current Outfit) (Classic Literature: There's nothing wrong with what you've already got.) Choice 5 * The history of Alpha Theta Mu. (No effect) * The other members of the fratority. (No effect) * You. (No effect) Choice 6 * What's your major? (No effect) * What do you like to do in your spare time? (No effect) * What drew you to the Alphas? (No effect) Choice 7 * Focus on the music. (No effect) * Let your personality win them over. (No effect) * Pretend everyone's naked. (No effect) Choice 8 * I have a good first impression of her. (No effect) * I don't know her well enough to say. (No effect) * I trust Nathan's opinion of her. (No effect) Choice 9 * How do you like being a music major? (No effect) * What was your old band like? (No effect) * What does Alpha Theta Mu mean to you? (No effect) Choice 10 * Would love them! (��17) (Home Sweet Home) * Couldn't possibly take them. (No effect) Chapter Three: Shake It Off ''Choices '''Choice 1 (Chris)' *I guess it's okay. (No effect) *I'm still pretty angry about this. (No effect) Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *I guess it's okay. (No effect) *Be more careful next time! (No effect) Choice 1 (James) *It's okay, I guess. (No effect) *You should have been more careful! (No effect) Choice 1 (Zig) *It's okay, I guess. (No effect) *Those notes were important! (No effect) Choice 1 (Becca) *It'll be fine. (No effect) *Those notes were important! (No effect) Choice 2 (Chris) *I'm not putting up with this! *Let's compromise. *I don't want to fight. Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) *It's time you cleaned up the messes you make! *We need a compromise. *Whatever, it's fine. Choice 2 (James) *I've had it up here with your presentation! *Let's compromise. *I give up, whatever. Choice 2 (Zig) *I've just about had it! *We need a compromise. (No effect) *But whatever, I don't want to fight. Choice 2 (Becca) *I want to write here! *We need to come up with a compromise. *Fine. Whatever. Choice 3 *Because you're an amazing candidate. (No effect) *And if you don't, there are always other schools. (No effect) *So you can stay close to me. (If dating Becca) Choice 4 (Chris/Kaitlyn) *I like mine better! (No effect) *I guess... (No effect) Choice 4 (James) *But I like mine better! (No effect) *I guess... (No effect) Choice 4 (Zig) *But I like this one! (No effect) *I guess you could try picking one. (No effect) Choice 4 (Becca) *But I like mine better! (No effect) *I... guess... (No effect) Choice 5 *That's a nice rug. Choice 6 *We should get it! (��16) (Home Sweet Home) (Rug Life) *We can't really afford it. (No effect) Choice 7 (Chris) *I rather you’d take advantage of me (��20) *I’d rather sit back and relax Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Don’t stop there. *Let’s just snuggle on the couch. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) *I want to stay right here. *The couch sounds good. Choice 7 (Kaitlyn) Choice 7 (James) * I would love to. (��20) * I'd rather sit back and relax. (No effect) Choice 7 (Zig) *Show me what you got! (�� 20) *I'd rather sit back and relax. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *Take me. *Hold me. Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) *Up against the wall. *To bed. Choice 7 (Becca) * Buckle Up! (��20) * I'd rather sit back and take it easy. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Don't stop! * How about we just cuddle? Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * Stay right here. * Move this to the couch. Home Bodies: You and LI spent a romantic afternoon in. Choice 8 *It's great! Mostly. (No effect) *It's driving me crazy! (No effect) Choice 9 *How is Tyler handling things? (No effect) *How are you handling things? (No effect) Choice 10 *Count me in! (��18) *I don't really have time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *This house inspired several of Vasquez's books! *This is where the couch pizza viral video was filmed! *I'm not saying this house was haunted, but... Diamond Choice 2 *Vasquez's favorite place to write was the broom closet. *This is the site of the best pillow fort of all time. *The house's first architect disappeared... mysteriously. Diamond Choice 3 *It's a tribute to Enrique Vasquez. *Inspires everyone who lived in it. *Will always have a few unanswered questions. Tour De Force. Chapter Four: __FORCETOC__ Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Junior